


Спящий

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон возвращается из магазина и видит, что Шерлок спит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 10





	Спящий

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Asleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22729951) by [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/pseuds/Khylara). 



− Шерлок! − крикнул Джон, поднимаясь по лестнице с пакетом продуктов. − Я дома! − Он нахмурился, когда ответа не последовало. _«Шерлок дома. Я знаю, что это так»_ , − подумал он. _«Шерлок написал мне, когда я находился в магазине, напоминая купить куриную печень для какого-то эксперимента. Так почему же Шерлок мне не отвечает?»_

Мгновение спустя он понял почему. Войдя в гостиную, он остановился перед диваном и улыбнулся. Шерлок лежал на диване, всё ещё в пальто, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и крепко спал.

 _«Бедняжка»_ , − подумал он, направляясь на кухню и стараясь вести себя как можно тише. Он знал, как устал Шерлок; последние три ночи он провёл с ним, пытаясь раскрыть для Лестрейда серию ограблений ювелирных магазинов. Оказалось, что все они были совершены работниками одного из ювелирных. Этот факт привёл его в бешенство своей обыденностью. _«Шерлок так измотан, если заснул здесь. Я просто оставлю его в покое»_.

Он убрал продукты, стараясь вести себя как можно тише. Он уже начал подумывать о том, чтобы заварить чай, когда почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обняли его за талию. − Ну, привет, − улыбнулся он, целуя Шерлока в щеку. − Прости, что разбудил тебя.

− М-м-м... Я не спал. Ждал тебя, − сказал Шерлок, прижимаясь к нему. − Он зевнул. − Ты готовишь чай?

− Собирался. − Джон повернулся в объятиях Шерлока и сразу же увидел, как тот устал. − Иди сядь, любимый. Я принесу его тебе на этот раз.

Шерлок немедленно повиновался, не возражая Джону, что только доказало доктору, насколько тот устал. Поставив чайник, он тут же достал две кружки и ситечко для чая. Он также положил две ложки мёда в кружку Шерлока. _«Ему нужен сахар»_ , − подумал он, доставая маленькую упаковку сливок. Шерлок слишком бледен. Джон повернулся, собираясь спросить, какой чай тот хочет, но замер и с нежностью покачал головой.

Шерлок сидел, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Ему удалось снять пальто и один ботинок. Он снова крепко спал.

 _«Я люблю тебя»_ , − подумал Джон, выключая воду и подходя к любимому. Он снял второй ботинок, прежде чем накинуть на колени Шерлока плед. Он поцеловал его в лоб. _«Спи, любимый. Я буду здесь»_. Устроившись в кресле перед тихо потрескивающим камином, он взял книгу, которую дочитал до середины, и начал читать.


End file.
